Ash and Katie
by WitChan
Summary: AshxKatie. (I know, I can't think of a perfect summary for half of my stories)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: If you've read this story before, you'll notice a lot of changes.

In Petalburg City, a boy named Ash and his Pokemon, a Pikachu, were waiting for a friend of his, May, and her boyfriend, Drew, to come out of a grocery store, while sitting on the bench. Weeks ago, Ash and Pikachu moved out of his mom's house to live with May and Drew. The reason they did was because of Delia's friends, mostly men, constantly mistreated Ash and Pikachu for no reason. Delia brung them over to her house many times. Ash told her about her friends directed mean remarks to him and Pikachu, but Delia didn't believe him.

Ash looked at his watch."What's taking them so long? May called and told me that they were on their way out. I better call them."

"Hi, Ash!" said someone as Ash went under his pocket. It was Katie, one of Ash's opponents in the Ever Grande Conference Victory Tournament years ago.

Looking at Katie, Ash smiled. "Katie! Hi!"

"It's nice to meet you again, Ash," said Katie, joining Ash and Pikachu on the bench. She still had the same shirt, but with black pants with a red stripe on the right side, red shoes, and red sneakers. Also, she shortened her long her with hair pins. "What brings you and Pikachu here?"

"We're waiting for my friend, May, and Drew, her boyfriend, from the grocery store, that's why. I don't know why they haven't came out yet.

"Huh.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, Ash dialed May's number. Seconds later, May didn't respond. "Pikachu and I will go to the grocery store and see why they're taking all damn day."

"I'll come with you, Ash.

After Ash, Pikachu, and Katie enter the store, they gasped, seeing a man with a mask pointing gun at one of the employees, while the rest, including May and Drew, raised their arms in shock. The robber was forcing the employee to give him money out of cash registers.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" ordered Ash.

The robber turned around as Pikachu used Thunderbolt, getting electrocuting. The robber then collapsed as May, Drew, and rest gave Pikachu a applause for saving the day.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" said May.

"Thanks, Pikachu!" said Drew.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

* * *

Minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, Drew, May, and Katie walked out of the store, while Drew and May carried grocery bags. We're heading home, Katie," said May. "You feel like tagging along with us?"

"Sure, May," Katie replied.

"Okay, then," May said.

* * *

After May unlocked the door with her keys, she, Pikachu, Drew, and Katie walked inside her home of Petalburg City. Then, she closed the door before she locked it.

Katie looked around. "Cool place, guys."

"Thanks," said May and Drew together. They're in the kitchen.

Sitting on the couch, Katie grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on Ash and Pikachu sat next to her. "And this couch feels comfortable, too."

"It really is. Every time I go to the living room, I sit on it."

Katie flipped through the channels. "I hope a scary movie is on TV."

"Wait!" Ash stopped Katie. "There's one!"

"That's a scary movie?" asked Katie. Pikachu hid under the couch, getting scared.

"Yep, and it's hella good..

"What's the movie called?"

"Sheer horror. It's one of my all time favorite horror films," replied Ash. Whenever the gang watch Sheer Horror, Pikachu hid under the couch, while May and Drew covered almost every part of their faces with pillows. Most people agreed that it's the scariest movie this century.

"Sheer horror... I haven't seen it before. Maybe I should watch it."

"Good! This is just the beginning of the movie."

Coming inside the living room with Drew, May gasped as she looks at the TV. May turned the other way. May did the same. "Change it, Ash," said May.

"Why? This is Katie's first time seeing this. Let her watch it. And besides, don't you two have another TV in your room?"

"It's broken, no thanks to Drew."

"C'mon, May. It was already broken while I was trying to fix it."

"Then what are you two suppose to do? Fuck?" asked Ash.

"I'm not in the mood for sex, Ash," replied Drew.

"That's because you're afraid to fuck me, you pussy," said May.

"Use a condom, Drew. That'll help," Ash suggested.

"He thinks that condoms won't help us when it clearly does," said May.

"LOOK OUT!" Katie screamed, making May and Drew gasped in fear, while Pikachu closed his eyes. The scary looking antagonist snuck behind an innocent person, before slicing him to bits with his machetes, and Katie covered her eyes.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash exclaimed.

May covered her ears. "Turn it down, Ash! The screaming's too goddamn loud!"

Drew did the same as he hurried to his room.

"Okay, May!" Ash grabbed the remote. He turned the volume down as the scene ended.

"Is it over, Ash?" asked Katie.

"Yep.

"Good," Katie looked at the movie as May turned around, and Drew came out of his room. "I want May and Drew to join us and hold me."

"Ah, hell no. I'm gonna play some online games in my room. Fuck that shit," said May.

"And I'll watch," said Drew.

"I'll give you guys $500 each," said Ash. Delia mailed him $5,000 a week ago after winning another huge lottery. Every time she played one, she won.

"Deal," said May and Drew in unison, rushing to the couch.

* * *

Through the half of the movie, the antagonist busted in someone's house, interrupting a party as the people inside gasped. May shut her , no! Not this scene!"

"Scariest scene ever!" Drew closed his eyes, refusing to watch the scene. Pikachu was still hiding under the couch.

"OH, SHIT!" Katie screamed. She, Drew, and May held each other as she shut her eyes, while Ash enjoyed the genocide from the antagonist.

* * *

Near the end of the movie, May shouts, "Here comes the happy ending, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu, joining the humans outside the couch.

The main protagonist, badly injured, used his own machete to fight the antagonist, cutting his face, then his throat. Next, the antagonist stabbed the protagonist, but that didn't stop the protagonist as he retaliated, stabbing the antagonist's forehead. After that stuff, the protagonist pulled his machete away from the antagonist's head as the antagonist collapsed and died. Then, the protagonist dropped the machete and walked away, holding his stab wound. The credit rolled.

May, Drew, Katie, and Pikachu clap. "Pfft. Worst scene ever," said Ash.

"What are you talking about, Ash!? It was awesome!" said May.

"That's because the antagonist died! Him being dead made zero sense. I mean, he was unstoppable throughout the movie and no one couldn't kill him expect for a pansy ass retard. That was anti-climatic," Ash ranted.

"Anti-climatic, my ass. That's how some horror films roll," said Drew.

"He's right, you know," Katie agreed.

"And I remembered you giving it a 4.5 out of five," said May.

"I would have given it a five out of five if not for that nonchalant ending, but whatever. Let's find something else to watch.

"How about a comedy film?" May suggested.

"A comedy film!? I hate them, but I'll still watch one, just for you, my best friend," said Ash.

"I kinda like comedy movies," said Katie.

"They're okay, in my opinion," said Drew.

* * *

At night, Katie turned the TV off, feeling tired. She then headed to Ash's room. Ash was reading a book about prevention of Pokemon abuse, while Pikachu was asleep. Ash decided to lay on the floor, so Katie can sleep on the bed.

"Goodnight, Ash," Katie laid on the bed with Pikachu. Then, she went to sleep.

* * *

Several days later, Ash and Pikachu went to the airport. Katie saw them. "Hey, guys! Where are you two going?"

Ash and Pikachu turned the other way, smiling at Katie. "We're going to visit my mom in Kanto. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, Ash!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A day later, Pikachu, Katie, and Ash arrived in Viridian City, a place in Kanto. They were halfway from Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu's hometown.

After thirty-minutes, the trio made it to Pallet Town, continuing on to Delia's house. Then, Ash knocked on the door, getting Delia's attention. Delia opened the door.

"Ash, it's you," said Delia. She then noticed a girl standing between Ash and Pikachu. "Who's the girl, Ash?"

"Katie. She's from Hoenn."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ketchum," said Katie.

"Why haven't you called and told me that you, Pikachu, and Katie were coming here?"

"My cellphone died. I forgot to charge it."

"I see. Anyway, why don't you guys come on in and sit down. I'll fix some lunch."

Ash, Pikachu, and Katie stepped inside Delia's home as Delia went to the kitchen. Then, Ash closed the door as Katie and Pikachu sat on the couch, joining them, grabbing the remote to see what's good on T.V.

"By the way, Ash, one of my friends are here. He's in the bathroom."

"Oh, boy..."

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Katie.

"I hate my mom's friends. They treated me and Pikachu like shit."

"Pika."

"Did you tell your mom about it, Ash?"

"I did, but she didn't believe me. That's why we moved to Hoenn."

"Ash, buddy. We meet again," said a voice, distracting Ash, Pikachu, and Katie, heading downstairs as Ash and Pikachu glared at him. His name was Mitch, one of Delia's friends. Mitch and Delia became friends a few months ago. He was around Delia's height and age, had an average weight, and he wore brown shoes, blue pants, and a dark green jacket.

"I'm not your buddy, asshole," Ash insulted.

Mitch sat between Ash and Katie, looking at Katie. "Who's your girlfriend, Ash?"

"Katie, and she's not my girlfriend."

Katie's expression changed. "No offense, man, but your breath stinks."

"Oh, come on. It's not a big deal."

"It is. What the hell have you been eating?"

"Onions."

"Onions!? Please move away from us. I can't stand onions."

"I forgot to mention that you looked gorgeous. We should know each other."

"She said move away from us, you idiot! Are you trying to kill her!?"

Mitch faced Ash, giving him an angry look. "What did you just say to me, you little punk?"

"An idiot."

Mitch shoved Ash hard, pushing him off the couch. Having enough of Mitch, Ash retaliated, tackling Mitch off the couch, knocking the couch over as Pikachu and Katie fell. Ash threw rapid punches towards Mitch's head, yelling.

Katie and Pikachu stood up. "That's right, Ash! Kick his ass!" Katie rooted for Ash.

Hearing noises, Delia rushed to the living room and gasped in shock. "Ash! Mitch!"

"Get him off me, Delia!" Mitch protested.

"FUCK YOU!" scowled Ash.

"Stop, Ash!" said Delia, pulling Ash away from Delia.

Ash knocked Delia on the ground, going after Mitch again with another tackle. Ash then grabbed Mitch's hair, dragging him towards the T.V. Next, he slammed Mitch's head into the T.V., making him bleed, grabbing a glass shard off the floor, pulling Mitch away from the T.V. as Mitch cried, wrapping his arm around Mitch's neck.

"I'm sorry, Ash..." Mitch apologized.

"Don't kill him, Ash... I'm begging you..." cried Delia.

"I didn't mean to mistreat you and Pikachu, Ash... I just... Oh, god... don't kill me..."

"Now do you believe me, mom!?"

"Mitch..." Delia spoke lowly.

Letting go of Mitch, Ash went to the door, opening it as Pikachu and Katie joined him. "Let's get out of here."

"So how are heading back to Hoenn, Ash? Taking a walk or riding an airplane?"

"Walking seems fine to me. I know it takes a few days to walk there, but I don't care."

"Well, it won't turn into a problem, since we bought snacks in Viridian City."

Ash gasps. "It's him!" Ash saw a man, Peter, coming towards him, Pikachu, and Katie. He was one of Delia's friends.

"Another one?" said Katie.

"Hey, asshole," Peter insulted. "Is your mom here?"

Getting tired of him, Ash came up to him, stabbing him with the glass shard multiple times, smirking at him as Peter looked shocked, pushing Peter on the ground. Ash threw the shard far away.

"No..." Peter's holding his wound, although it won't work.

"Yes..." said Ash in a sinister voice, feeling proud after what he just did.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Katie taunted. Ash hurting someone with a dangerous weapon didn't bother her. She's siding with justice.

The trio continued south, leaving Peter to die.

"What did he do to you and Pikachu, Ash?"

"He threw spitballs at us like some fucking snot-nosed brat. Disgusting, I tell you. Also, he threatened us with a gun, while my mom was out partying with her other douchebag friends."

"Damn, man... That's messed up."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why haven't you told Pikachu to take care of them?"

"Because if he did, they would've told my mom about it, and mom would get upset at us."

"At least you took care of two. If I were you and Pikachu, I would have retaliated earlier instead of later."

* * *

At night, Ash, Katie, and Pikachu were laying on the ground, having their hands behind their heads, looking at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yep," Ash agreed.

"Pika."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna play a game."

"What game, Katie?"

"Tag."

"Tag? If you say so."

Katie got up before Ash did, touching him, running away from him as she laughed. "See if you can catch me for thirty seconds, Ash!"

"Oh, I will!"

Ash went after Katie. Pikachu just stood there watching. Fifteen seconds later, Ash touched Katie.

"Tag, you're it!"

"How dare you!" said Katie in a playful voice, chasing Ash, touching him in less than 10 seconds.

"No fair! You cheated!" said Ash in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha!" said Katie, being chased.

Ash tapped her shoulder.

"Let's see if you catch me this time!"

"I'm gonna!"

Suddenly, Ash tripped over a rock. He then turned around, before Katie fell on him. Both giggled as they closed their eyes. They haven't had fun over a game of tag since they were little kids. Katie had more fun than Ash during her childhood, since she had many friends.

Now, Ash and Katie, looked at each other, smiling. Katie went closer to Ash's face, giving him a kiss on the lips as they blushed. It had been years since a girl kissed Ash.

Katie ended the kiss.

"Sorry about that, Ash. I did the same to an old boyfriend since elementary school."

"No need to apologize, Katie."

What that said, Katie resumed the kiss as Pikachu moved closer to her and Ash.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
